「夢を死なせるわけにいかない」: Jangan bangunkan aku dari mimpi itu
by Panda Dayo
Summary: Di antara kami, semuanya menjadi begitu rumit
.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ini adalah bulan ke dua belas kalender Masehi. Aku sedang berjalan di taman. Lampu-lampu menghiasi ranting pohon kering dan membuatnya seakan-akan adalah jalan menuju istana. Aku melewati orang-orang dengan pakaian tebal mereka. Kurapatkan syalku agar tidak dingin. Terus saja aku menundukkan kepalaku dari tadi. Kulebarkan telapak tanganku.

Aku merasakan sesuatu yang lembut mengenai permukaan telapak tanganku. Sebuah benda putih yang jatuh dari langit. Kemudian, aku menengadahkan kepalaku ke atas. Berhenti sejenak memandangi langit. Melihat bagaimana benda itu tertarik gravitasi bumi.

Ya, salju.

Hari itu juga bersalju.

* * *

 **Vocaloid isn't mine**

 **「夢を死なせるわけにいかない」** **: Jangan bangunkan aku dari mimpi itu (c) Panda Dayo**

 **Genre : Family/Friendship**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Gumi! Saatnya makan malam!"

Ibuku mengetuk pintu kamarku disaat aku sedang sibuk mengerjakan tugas. Aku mendengus kesal. Tidak bisakah ibu menunggu hingga tugas ini selesai? Kenapa ia memanggilku sekarang?

Aku bangkit dari kursi dekat meja belajar. Kuletakkan bukuku begitu saja. Aku pun segera menuju ke arah pintu dan membukanya. Ibuku tersenyum sambil memberitahu menu makan malam ini adalah okonomiyaki. Aku hanya mengangguk pasrah dan ikut ibuku ke ruang makan.

Disana alat makan dan meja telah tertata rapi. Dengan dua piring okonomiyaki di atasnya.

Aku mengambil kursi untuk segera makan. Ibu memintaku untuk makan duluan. Ia tersenyum dan berlalu menuju ke ruang tamu di sebelah.

Jangan pikir aku bodoh, ibu.

Aku tahu, seminggu sekali, ibuku menelfon seseorang. Aku tidak tahu itu siapa dan sebenarnya tidak ambil pusing. Tetapi, sepertinya akhir-akhir ini ibuku makin sering bertelepon dengan orang itu. Intensitasnya menjadi tiga kali seminggu. Tapi, sudah kujelaskan, aku tidak peduli.

"..minggu ini?" Aku tidak bisa mendengar percakapannya. Hanya ada beberapa kata yang bisa kutangkap.

"..ah, baiklah."

Aku melihat ibu kembali dari ruang sebelah. Ia menatapku heran.

"Gumi, ayo dimakan sebelum dingin."

Ibu duduk di seberang meja —berhadapan denganku. Air mukanya sedikit berubah. Kami berdoa sebentar sebelum menyantap okonomiyaki. Baru beberapa sendok, ibuku memuntahkan makanannya kembali ke lantai. Ada sesuatu berwarna merah tercampur disana. Tanpa banyak bicara, aku membantu ibuku.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi, untuk formulir beasiswa harus menulis nama ayah?"

"Tentu saja, Gumi."

Entah aku harus berterimakasih atau justru bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Wali kelasku berbaik hati memberikanku formulir beasiswa kedokteran di Todai. Tentu saja aku tak ingin melewatkan kesempatan ini. Menjadi dokter adalah impianku. Aku ingin menyembuhkan ibu dari penyakitnya. Saking langkanya penyakit yang diderita ibuku. Semacam asam lambung bercampur anoreksia -menurutku. Mungkin masih belum ditemukan nama latinnya saking langkanya. Apalagi obat. Kami tidak punya cukup uang untuk berobat. Uang tabungan ibu selalu habis untuk keperluanku membeli buku.

Aku pulang dan menyodorkan formulir itu pada ibuku . Ibuku tidak mau menjawab siapa nama ayahku.

"Lupakan beasiswa itu, Gumi. Ibu masih sanggup membiayaimu untuk kuliah."

Lalu, bagaimana dengan kesehatan ibuku? Aku pun berbicara,

"Bukankah sebaiknya dipakai berobat?" Tanyaku.

Ibuku hanya tersenyum, "Ibu tidak apa-apa, sungguh."

Bohong.

Aku tahu ibu bohong.

Ibu selalu muntah darah di malam hari, dan ia bilang dirinya tidak apa-apa? Aku bukan anak kecil lagi yang bisa dibohongi. Aku sudah hampir lulus SMA.

"Aku tidak mau kuliah kalau begitu."

Ibuku menautkan alisnya. Heran mendengarku. Sedetik kemudian, ibuku menjawab,

"Akan kuberitahu, tapi berjanjilah...jangan ganggu dia. Berpura-puralah kau tidak mengenalnya jika kau mungkin akan menemuinya nanti suatu saat."

Aku tidak paham apa maksud ibu saat itu.

Aku tahu ibuku bercerai dengan ayahku setelah aku lahir. Aku pun tak pernah tahu seperti apa suara atau wajah ayahku. Tidak ada foto ayahku sama sekali, benar-benar tanpa sisa. Aku tidak tahu.

Dan tidak ingin tahu.

Seandainya ayah di sini, ibu tak harus bekerja sampai malam hanya untuk mencari uang. Atau mungkin seharusnya mereka tak pernah bertemu dan aku tak pernah lahir?

Jika tahu masa depan seperti ini, mungkin aku akan memilih yang kedua.

Aku mengumpulkan formulir beasiswaku kepada wali kelasku esok hari. Seusai menyerahkannya, beliau meneliti kembali dataku.

"Sudah cukup, Shibasaki. Aku pun berharap kau diterima."

Aku menatap lama wali kelasku sendiri. Padahal sudah jelas ia telah selesai mengecek formulirku.

"Oh iya, aku lupa tanda tangan. Maaf." Beliau meletakkan kertas itu di atas meja dan mengambil pulpen. Padahal aku tidak bilang apa-apa. Aku hanya teringat perkataan ibu semalam.

"Nah, sudah. Coba lihat kembali, apakah datamu sudah lengkap?"

Wali kelasku menyerahkan kertas itu padaku. Aku membaca ulang. Siapa tahu ada yang salah tulis.

Aku menuju bagian akhir. Tanda tangan wali kelasku.

Dan aku pun mengembalikannya.

"Sudah, pak."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tahun ini adalah tahun pertamaku masuk universitas. Berkat bantuan wali kelasku, aku bisa berada di Todai. Jika nanti aku bertemu dengannya, aku harus berterima kasih.

Disini aku mempunyai teman dari negeri seberang. Namanya Yan He. Katanya ia lahir di Guangzhou. Dia berada di jurusan Akuntansi. Meski begitu, kami ini akrab walau beda jurusan. Kami sering bertukar cerita tentang negara kami masing-masing. Aku pun merasa senang.

Meski siang, tapi masih bersalju. Aku pun bersiap mengenakan payung dan juga sepatu untuk menembus material solid lembut itu. Hari ini Yan He mengajakku ke rumahnya. Ah, betapa baiknya Yan He.

Kami menaiki mobil milik Yan He menuju rumahnya. Di sepanjang perjalanan, kami selalu tertawa.

"Nanti kapan-kapan, aku main ke rumahmu, ya!" Yan He tersenyum.

Kami tiba di kediaman Yan He. Pekarangannya saja sangat luas. Rumahnya terlihat mewah didominasi warna putih gading. Kami pun turun dari mobil dan berjalan masuk menuju pintu utama.

"Aku punya kaktus setinggi sepuluh kaki di halaman belakang, kau harus lihat, Shibasaki." Yan He tampak begitu senang. Aku ikut tersenyum.

"Yan He! Dimana kau meletakkan file ayah semalam?" Sebuah suara menggema sesaat dari lantai atas.

"Di flashdisk. Di laci meja ayah!" Sahut Yan He.

Oh, ayahnya Yan He. Kurasa aku harus menyapanya. Nanti jika ayahnya turun aku akan menemuinya.

Kami menuju halaman belakang dan melihat koleksi tanaman Yan He yang banyak. Aku merasa senang sekali.

Seusai melihat koleksi tanaman Yan He, ia mengajakku kembali ke dalam rumah. Ia ingin memberikan sesuatu untukku. Aku sedikit sungkan. Bagaimana aku harus membalas kebaikan Yan He nanti?

"Shibasaki, tidak apa, kok. Aku hanya sedang ingin memberikan sesuatu untukmu."

Yan He memanggil seorang pelayan di dalam rumahnya. Ia mengatakan sesuatu. Kemudian pelayan itu membungkuk hormat sebelum berlalu pergi.

"Aku jadi merasa tidak enak, Yan He." Kataku sambil menunduk. Yan He bisa memberiku apa saja. Tapi, apa yang bisa kuberi untuknya? Kelihatannya tidak ada.

"Jangan begitu, Shibasaki. Ibuku mengatakan bahwa pemberian seseorang juga bagian dari doa."

Sungguh, aku merasa tidak enak.

"Wah, Yan He? Kau membawa temanmu kemari?" Seorang pria berjas hitam dan berambut blonde muncul.

"Ayah, sudah ketemu flashdisknya?" Yan He bertanya.

Aku mengamati pria itu dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki. Jadi, ini ayahnya Yan He.

"Sudah, anakku. Hei, kau tak mengajak temanmu makan malam disini sekalian? Ng..." Kata-katanya menggantung sesaat.

"Saya Shibasaki Gumi..senang bertemu dengan anda.." Aku membungkuk berkali-kali. Pria itu tertawa pelan, tapi kemudian rautnya sedikit berubah.

"Shibasaki-san..?" Tanyanya.

Aku mengangguk.

Pelayan suruhan Yan He tadi kembali dan membawakan sebuah kotak yang cukup besar. Dilapisi kertas kado berwarna merah.

"Merah adalah warna baik. Kuharap kau mau menerimanya." Yan He memberikannya kepadaku. Aku menerima dengan sedikit canggung.

"Eum..terima kasih..." Kataku.

"Kau mau makan malam sekalian disini?" Tawar temanku itu lagi.

"Ah, tidak...terimakasih. Aku harus segera pulang. Ibuku pasti menungguku."

"Aku akan mengantarmu, Shibasaki."

Bukan. Bukan Yan He yang bilang begitu. Tapi, ayahnya.

"Ti-tidak..nanti saya merepotkan.." Tolakku halus. Ayahnya hanya terkekeh.

"Tidak apa. Yan He, kamu jaga rumah. Ayah akan mengantarnya dulu." Kata pria itu. Yan He hanya tersenyum...entahlah. Senyumnya terlihat aneh.

"Wah, wah! Ayah sedang cari muka pada temanku ini ya!" Lalu Yan He terbahak-bahak. Aku tidak tahu harus apa, jadi aku diam saja.

Ayahnya kemudian segera memunggungi kami.

"Ayo, Shibasaki.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang, aku diam saja sembari memeluk erat kotak pemberian Yan He. Ayahnya pun sibuk menyetir. Daripada aku mengganggu konsentrasinya, aku menebak-nebak apa hadiah dari Yan He. Pasti bagus.

"Shibasaki-san...rumahmu dari perempatan depan kemana?"

"Ke kanan.." Jawabku. Ayah Yan He membanting setir ke kanan. Kurasakan tubuhku ikut berbelok juga.

"Tuan..dari sini lurus saja. Rumah saya berwarna hijau." Imbuhku. Agar beliau mengerti.

Pria itu mengangguk pelan. Tapi, aku bisa melihat wajahnya seperti mengharapkan sesuatu. Aku tidak begitu tahu..tapi kurasa begitu.

"Di sini, tuan.." Aku mengingatkan. Pria itu membuka kunci mobil. Kami berdua lalu turun dari kendaraan beroda empat itu. Aku mempersilahkan ayah Yan He masuk ke rumahku, dan aku berniat memberitahu ibuku bila ada tamu. Sebelum terlaksana, ibu lebih dulu muncul di balik pintu dan menyapa ala kadarnya.

"Masuklah dulu, Gumi. Ganti seragammu. Mari, tuan."

Aku menurut dan segera berganti baju, setelahnya aku menuju ke ruang tamu. Pintu yang sedikit terbuka hendak kugeser, namun tindakanku terhenti oleh kata-kata mereka.

"Kenapa kau ke mari,Gumiya?"

"Aku tidak tahu teman putriku adalah anakku sendiri."

"Puterimu? Oh begitu rupanya. Jangan katakan pada puteriku soal apapun di antara kita."

"Ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan, Lenka! Dia bukan anakku! Aku hanya mengadopsinya!"

"Tetapi, dia puterimu, kan? Kita hentikan saja pembicaraan ini, Gumiya. Oh maaf, Tuan Yan."

Aku memberanikan diri mendengar setiap kata yang terlontar dari mulut mereka. Aku tidak paham keseluruhannya, tetapi, benarkah yang dikatakan mereka?

"Gumi?" Ibuku nampaknya menyadari kehadiranku. Aku langsung berlari, tidak peduli bahwa ia memanggilku berulang kali.

 _Aku benar-benar tidak peduli._

.

.

.

 **bersambung  
.**

 **.**

a/n lama ga bikin family-friendship, ku kangen #ngek

thanks for read

siluman panda


End file.
